


Анатомическое пособие

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Corpses, Gen, Guro, Humor, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Обрати внимание — обе части сустава хорошо прощупываются под кожей. Тебе нужно найти впадину между ними, чтобы не угодить в кость, иначе нож застрянет. Да и пила тоже замедлится. А нам важна скорость, — объяснял Артур, сопровождая слова наглядной демонстрацией.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анатомическое пособие

**Author's Note:**

> Фик с экспресс-челленджа «Inception-календаря 2016».  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      — Обрати внимание — обе части сустава хорошо прощупываются под кожей. Тебе нужно найти впадину между ними, чтобы не угодить в кость, иначе нож застрянет. Да и пила тоже замедлится. А нам важна скорость, — объяснял Артур, сопровождая слова наглядной демонстрацией. — Если хочешь — подойди, пощупай сама, — предложил он Ариадне, деловито бегая пальцами по бледно-синюшной коже на плече проекции Кобба.  
      Ариадна позеленела, замотала головой и отошла подальше, прислонившись к стеночке с таким видом, словно вот-вот по ней сползет и составит чудную компанию развалившемуся на полу трупу.  
      — Спокойно, Ариадна, тебя никто не заставляет этого делать, — сказал Кобб, участливо протягивая ей стакан с водой. — Артур, а обязательно было брать в качестве наглядного пособия мен… э… это тело? — спросил он с кислой миной.  
      — Обязательно, — Артур наконец выбрал место, приставил нож и принялся отпиливать псевдоКоббу руку. — Есть все шансы, что в нужный момент рядом не будет проекций и придется расчленять тело кого-то из нас. Есть шанс, что расчленять придется Ариадне, а она в этом деле новичок. Ну и… ты ей особенно дорог, и если она сможет сделать это с тобой, значит, сможет и со всеми остальными. Так что все логично.  
      Кобб — настоящий — ничего не ответил, но отчего-то побагровел. Артур подумал, что вместе с Ариадной и трупом они являют просто чудное сочетание красок, и, увлекшись, принялся вспоминать, у каких стран на флаге встречаются все эти цвета одновременно. Первыми на ум пришли Сейшельские Острова и как неплохо там отдыхалось в прошлый раз…  
      Связка поддалась лезвию, половинки сустава с треском разошлись, Артур не успел замедлить нож — и рука с чавкающим звуком отделилась от торса, стукнувшись об пол и забрызгав кровью белую рубашку Артура.  
      Почти сразу же сзади раздался грохот упавшего тела и звон разбившегося стакана.  
      Артур со вздохом обернулся и понял, что последние пару минут трудился зря.  
      — Ладно. — Он поднялся с колен и достал пистолет. — Продолжим обучение завтра.  
      — Только на этот раз возьмем для образца кого-нибудь другого, — со злобной ухмылкой предложил Кобб. — Например…  
      — Юсуфа, — не дал Артур ему закончить. — Возьмем Юсуфа. С ним Ариадне тоже неплохо бы попрактиковаться. Сам понимаешь, лишний вес…  
      Кобб скривился, но все же кивнул.  
      — Хорошо. Значит, завтра расчленяем Юсуфа.


End file.
